Just Enjoying the Moment
by Zaxel
Summary: One moment… something that we can enjoy together. RikuSora, shonenai, fluff. Oneshot


_Just Enjoying the Moment…_

**_Summary:_ **One moment… something that we can enjoy together. Riku/Sora, shonen-ai, fluff. Oneshot

**_Disclaimer:_ **KH or KH2 is not mine. It belongs to Square Enix and Disney.

**_A/N:_** Set after KH2. First Person, Riku POV. Gift fic to the new friend I made! -Nina!

* * *

"Riku!" I heard a familiar voice call to me. I sighed almost contently as I heard his jogging steps from the board walk and on to the plushy sand. He jumped on top of Papu tree, sitting beside me, and looking at me with excitement written all over his face. 

"Come on! Lets fight!" he said excitedly with that daring smirk of his.

I looked over to him and gave him a half smile, something that I've been doing lately for a reason I haven't even figured out yet. "Nah, not today," I said, shaking my head.

"Aw, come one Riku!" he whined with the most adorable pout on his face. "One fight, that's all I ask."

I sighed and looked away to stare back at the now dark auburn colored ocean. "I'm tired. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"The _Great_ Riku, tired?" he said questioned with fake disbelief, stressing the word 'great.'

"Are you trying to annoy me?" I asked while quirking up an eyebrow.

"Well… I don't know…" he said in singsong voice while putting his hands behind his spiky brown hair and smiling from ear to ear. He looked so adorable.

"Well, it's not working," I said plainly.

From the corner of my eye I was able to see his smile drop instantly into a disappointed pout and his arms fall to his lap. I nearly laughed at the sight.

"Riku!" he continued, grabbing my arms and shaking it as he begged. "It's been forever since we last sparred!"

"We spared yesterday," I said blankly while eyeing him now. I quirked an eyebrow up in suspicion as I looked at him. "Are you on a sugar high?"

Sora only giggled, something I had missed hearing when he was proven guilty of something. "You could say that."

I only sighed while shaking my head. "Sora you do know what happens when you're on a sugar high, right?"

"Umm…." Sora began innocently, looking up and scratching his chin in thought. "You tickle me until I almost pee on myself right?"

"Actually, I was going to say tickle you until you get tired but embarrassing you would still make my day."

Sora's eyes widened in horror, "No, wait… You're not gonna…"

I laughed just as I pounced on him and doing so, tapping my fingers over his soft spots.

"Riku, no! Stop! Ahaha!"

"You brought this on yourself!"

"Ri-hahaa-ku! Stop it! Hahaha!" He laughed hard, the corners of his eyes tearing up as he struggled vainly to get away from my fingers.

Sora wriggled enough to cause both of us to fall over on to the sand. The air was filled with our laughter as Sora and I wrestled for a little while, tickling each other, until he couldn't withstand anymore and surrendered.

"Punk!" I laughed.

"Dork!" he countered as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"Well, I'm going now," I said while standing up and dusting myself off as well. "I'll see you later." I turned around to leave but didn't since Sora called me back.

"Yes?" I asked while looking back at him.

"Umm… wait for me, I'm coming with you," he said while walking up beside me.

We walked across the beach for some time before I stopped to turn and look at the ocean.

"What's the matter?" Sora asked, stopping to stand beside me.

I breathed in the fresh ocean scent. "Nothing, just want to enjoy the moment," I said before falling back into the soft sand.

Sora said nothing as he sat next to me. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked out. It was nice evening. The sun had set and the stars began to shine. The water shimmered brightly as the moons towered over us and beside the glistening stars. It was something I missed. Something I always loved enjoying with Sora.

"It's getting late," Sora announced softly. I almost forgot he was there…

"I know," I sighed.

"You wanna stay here a little longer?" he asked.

I looked over to him to see his legs close to his chin and his arms wrapped around them.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing… just enjoying the moment," he looked over to me and smiled warmly. I smiled back before looking back at the dark ocean.

We sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Sora yawned.

"Tired?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"We should head home then," I suggested while sitting up.

"No it's okay."

"It's late though, our parents might be worried by now."

"Yeah, you're right," he said almost depressingly.

"You want to stay longer?" I asked.

"Only if it's with you..." He whispered while tucking his legs closer to him, not wanting to look over to me.

I smiled a little, seeing the pink hue, despite the darkness, on Sora's cheeks. He was way too cute for his own good.

I walked over and sat as close as possible to him before draping an arm over his shoulders and holding him close.

Sora lifted his head and looked over to me, his eyes full of confusion and his cheeks bright pink in bashfulness.

I smiled softly to him. "We'll stay as long as you want."

He smiled back before resting his head comfortably on me and snuggling close.

Not another word was said between me and Sora as we finally shared and enjoyed the moment, _our_ moment, together.

* * *

A/N: so what did you think? RR please! Hope you enjoyed it Nina!!  



End file.
